Ally
|Mikata}} is the two hundred and thirty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 9th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Himekawa is switched in as a pinch server at a crucial moment for Tsubakihara. Under pressure, Himekawa accidentally serves the ball into Teradomari's head.This gives Karasuno the last point needed to win the set. The second set begins and eventually ends with Karasuno in the lead 15-14. Himekawa is switched in once again, but this time he successfully pulls off a ceiling serve, which sends the ball high into the ceiling by using a underhand serve. Daichi completely misses the ball because of the gymnasium lights, allowing Tsubakihara to regain some momentum. Plot Despite not having any in-game experience, Himekawa is put in the game as a pinch server. He tries to ease his nerves before performing a underhand serve, but messes up when he drives the serve into Teradomari's head. All players on the court is shocked into silence as Karasuno as win the first set 25-23. Himekawa desperately tries to apologize for his mistake, but is surprised to find his teammates laid back and joking about their ace getting hit in the head by a serve. A spectator thinks Tsubakihara is being too relaxed but others correct him saying Tsubakihara is maintaining a good attitude since worrying about their mistakes won't fix anything that's already been done. Meanwhile, Karasuno still isn't fully accustomed to the size of the stadium, but they will just have to deal with it. The second set soon begins, and Karasuno dominates with their diverse attack pattern. Date Tech, who has been watching the match, is quick to notice that Tsubakihara is a capable team by always putting two-men blocks. As Karasuno maintains their lead, Himekawa is once again called to pinch serve. Coach Oosado encourages Himekawa by saying that this team won't blame him even if he makes a mistake, but if he succeeds he will be a hero. So he urges the first year to go out and enjoy the chance. Himekawa is subbed in when Karasuno reached 15 points. Despite his previous words, Coach Oosado is fully aware that pinch servers needs incredible mental fortitude since their harshest critics are not their teammates but themselves. Himekawa makes his serve. This time, he hits the ball high into the ceiling by using a underhand motion in a play called the ceiling serve. Daichi tries to receive the ball with an overhand receive but fails when he gets distracted by the blinding ceiling lights. Himekawa tastes his first personal victory as he brings his team to a tie. Appearances * Tatsumi Ōsado * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Hisashi Kinoshita * Aoi Himekawa * Chiharu Tsukioka * Akifumi Kaikake * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Keishin Ukai * Motoki Teradomari * Yoshitomo Atema * Sakae Echigo * Kazuki Maruyama * Daichi Sawamura * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Hidemi Tashiro * Hiroki Kurokawa * Yūshi Maiko * Kei Tsukishima * Kōshi Sugawara * Ittetsu Takeda * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kenji Futakuchi * Takanobu Aone * Kanji Koganegawa * Yutaka Obara * Tōgo Iwamuro * Dai Mikawa Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 27 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara